Letters to You
by randomgirl1200
Summary: After Peyton and Chase cheat on Lucas and Brooke, a heartbroken Brooke moves to New York, leaving everyone in North Carolina behind. She and Lucas communicate through letters. Can 620 miles apart really prevent that old spark from relighting? BL,NH,JP.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So, I'm starting a new story, which I'm really excited about, and hopefully you will be too. Here's some stuff you need to know about this story:

-Lucas has no HCM

-Nathan, Haley and Rachel live in New York. Haley goes to Columbia, Nathan plays basketball for the New York Knicks and Rachel goes to NYU. Jamie is with them too.

-Brooke used to go to Duke University during her freshman year but she transferred to NYU. Lucas, Peyton, Chase, Skillz and Mouth are still in Duke.

-Keith isn't dead.

-It takes a week to send a letter from North Carolina to New York, so the dates of the letters will be a week apart.

-The main format of the story will be letters, but there will be bits of the story in normal POV and there will also be flashbacks.

**I won't continue it unless I get enough reviews**, so let me know what you think! Did it suck or not?

P.S. The title is from a song on High School Musical.

**Chapter One: The Start of Something New**

27th August, 2010

Dear Lucas,

I guess you're wondering where I am. I shouldn't have run away like that, I guess, but I really couldn't handle history repeating itself. I deserve better than being betrayed by Peyton and Chase. So do you.

Now you know how I feel when you cheated on me with Peyton in high school, since she, your girlfriend, slept with Chase, who also happened to be my boyfriend. But I guess we can leave that all behind now, right? It still sucks when someone cheats on you though. I'm sorry for the both of us, Luke. I really am.

Anyway, I should tell you where I am. I'm in New York. After what happened, I decided to leave Duke and take my sophomore year here. I've enrolled at NYU's fashion program. I haven't found a place to stay yet, so I'm staying at a motel and I've advertised for a roommate on the newspaper.

You will not believe how big New York is! I'm so excited to be here and I guess I'm just happy to leave North Carolina. School starts on the first of September and I can't wait. Tell Karen, Keith and Lily that I miss them so much. I wish I could say the same for Peyton and Chase, but I can't.

This probably goes without saying, but please don't tell Peyton and Chase where I am.

Write me soon.

Bye,

Brooke

Brooke walked from the post office back to her "home", which happened to be a motel. She had wanted to leave Duke, Tree Hill and North Carolina behind completely and never look back after Peyton and Chase slept together, but she realized this wouldn't be fair on Lucas, Karen, Keith and Lily, who had become her dear friends during her freshman year at Duke University, so she decided to write to Lucas and tell him about her whereabouts.

Suddenly, she saw a redhead walking along her road. Next to her was a pretty strawberry-blonde, a black-haired guy and a beautiful blonde baby boy. Then, the redhead gasped, "_Brooke?"_

It all became clear. That was _Rachel._ And next to her was _Nathan, Haley and Jamie_!

Brooke screamed in excitement.

* * *

Lucas frowned. He had a letter, and he usually _never_ had a letter.

He sniffed the familiar perfume and inspected the curvy handwriting. It was from _Brooke_.

He had been worried about Brooke and he missed her a lot. He knew she must've been going through a hard time, just like him, since their boyfriends and girlfriends cheated on them, but he was kind of mad at her for running off like that.

He started to read her letter.

* * *

Lucas chewed his lip and began writing his letter.

2nd September, 2010

Dear Brooke,

Thank God you wrote to me! Seriously, we were all so worried about you.

I guess I'll really miss you, but I understand why you ran away. I wish I could drop everything and enroll in another school, but Duke and basketball is my whole world and Mom, Keith and Lily are here too.

School's started. How was your first day of school? I got a new professor for English Literature. Skillz (I know, can you believe he's taking English Literature?) said she was a total cougar, but she just looks scary to me.

Peyton and Chase are taking English Literature too this year, but I didn't notice them. Why waste my time on such unbearable people, right?

I think I might've made a new friend, which is good because Skillz is always busy with Bevin and obviously Peyton and Chase aren't my friends anymore. Her name's Lindsey and we were paired up by Professor McAdams for our assignment. We'll be working with each other for the whole semester. She's pretty, smart and nice. She also seems totally uncomplicated, unlike Peyton, which is a welcome change.

I know what you're thinking, Davis. I'm _not_ gonna date her. I think I'm gonna lay off girls for awhile after what happened with Peyton.

Karen and Keith were so happy to hear that you're okay and Lily made this happy gurgling noise when she heard about you.

Don't worry, I won't tell them where you are.

Write soon,

Luke

**Author's Note: **That's right, Peyton and Chase cheated on Brooke and Lucas. Nathan, Haley, Rachel, Peyton and all the others will be introduced. There will be many love triangles in the story, mainly revolving around Brooke and Lucas. There will be Lincas vs Leyton, and also BJu vs BL, and of course the classic triangle BLP. But don't worry, the story will end with BL and NH. Jake and Julian will come into the story too. If you want any other characters, let me know.


	2. Dating

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! It's definitely been awhile. I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed my first chapter of this story. THANK YOU! **OTH-Brucas-love**, glad you know how to show endurance when it comes to Pucas. :) There will be some Leyton in this story, and quite a bit of Brulian and Lincas, but in the end it always boils down to BL. **NaeNae**, in this story, Rachel and Haley won't hate each other too much. Also, I'll definitely make a Bake friendship. **bjg**, fine, Rachel and Jake it is! I don't mind them. BL might visit each other during the holidays or something, but I'm trying to give myself a challenge. Y'know, bet BL back together just through letters. However, I'll be sure to schedule a meeting for the two of them. Anyway, **REVIEW, or I won't update.**

P.S. I'm working on the Girl Next Door. I think I might end it soon.

P.P.S. **What couples/characters do you want in this story? I'm open to anything, please let me know.**

**Chapter Two: Dating**

This. Was. So. Lame.

Brooke could not believe Rachel talked her into this self-motivation class, or whatever it was.

"Come on, this is gonna be so much fun!" Rachel dragged her into a bright room with a smiling middle-aged woman sitting in the middle of a bunch of geeky looking people.

"So, before we start our class, I want us all to introduce ourselves."

When it was Brooke's turn, she tried to look confident. _Brilliant, beautiful and brave._ That was how Lucas described her in her book, and that was how she was going to be.

None of the participants of the class really caught her eye, except for one of the guys. She recognized him from one of her classes. He seemed to also be a sophomore at NYU.

The mystery-guy smiled at her, and she smiled back.

* * *

Brooke practically ran over to her desk that night. She had so much to write about to Lucas.

9th September, 2010

Dear Lucas,

It turns out Nathan, Haley and Rachel are _all_ in New York! This is so exciting! Now, I'm staying with Rachel. Anyway, I have something important to ask you.

What do you think of dating?

I mean _just_ dating. No love triangles, no jealous exes, just ordinary, drama-free, commitment-free dating.

None of us in Tree Hill have had that kind of experience before. I mean, in high school there was always this awful love triangle going on between you, me and Peyton, right? And Nathan and Haley didn't really _date_, I mean it was just a few months and they were _married_! In college, I thought all this drama would be over. I thought it would just be me and Chase, you and Peyton. Then, Chase and Peyton happened.

You're probably wondering what brought this up, so I guess I'll tell you.

Rachel talked me into this self-motivation class thingy. That was really boring.

Then, Rachel started to flirt with some guys and since I was bored I chatted with this guy called Julian. It turns out this Julian dude also goes to NYU.

He's pretty cute, except for the fact that he's got a huge forehead! But anyway, I shouldn't have that many expectations.

I hope you haven't fallen asleep yet, I know I'm rambling on and on and on.

But here's the exciting part.

He asked me out.

And I said yes.

Yours,

Brooke

* * *

Peyton was angry. Lucas could tell.

But he didn't care.

She had no right to be jealous of Lindsey, after all, she was the one who threw their relationship away just to sleep with Chase.

Plus, he and Lindsey were _just friends_. However, Lindsey did happen to be everything he was looking for a girl. She was nothing like Peyton, she was smart, funny, pretty and free. She stood up for herself and she made him laugh.

She was a lot like Brooke.

Then again, he didn't want a girlfriend who was _too_ much like Brooke either. After all, there were still a lot of bittersweet memories involving Brooke.

Speaking of Brooke, the postman handed him a letter for Brooke.

Lucas grinned. Great, now he could write to her. He had a lot to tell her.

* * *

Brooke was _freaking out_. What was she gonna wear? Her date with Julian was tonight and she had _nothing to wear_!

Rachel came into her room. "Ooh, it's a letter from _Lucas_!" She was trying to open it but Brooke snatched it away from her and read the letter.

16th September, 2010

Dear Brooke,

Wow, Nate, Haley and Rachel are there? That's great. See? You were worried about not making any friends.

Now, about your dating question, I can honestly say I don't know how I feel about dating. I haven't dated before. I've only rescued girls from psychos, worshipped girls from afar or been in love triangles.

Though, I might have been on _one _date recently.

Except it's not a date. _It's not._

Remember how I told you this girl, Lindsey is my partner for this semester?

While, we went to Starbucks and talked about our project.

If that's dating, then dating has a weird, lukewarm feeling.

I remember when I was with you or Peyton, I'd get this warm, intense, excited feeling in myself. But when I was with Lindsey I guess it was just…lukewarm.

So my conclusion is, dating is overrated unless you're with the right person.

Lucas

P.S. When are you, Nathan, Haley and Rachel visiting me in North Carolina?

Brooke read the letter again. And again.

So that was what dating was. Lukewarm. Casual.

She knew exactly what Lucas was talking about.

In a kind of pathetic yet romantic way, Lucas was her first and only love up until now. He made her feel exactly how he described it in his letter. Warm and intense and excited and just _amazing_.

Julian didn't make her feel like that.

She called Julian up and told him she had to cancel their date.


End file.
